Tigrevurmud Vorn
(After Alsace Rescue) (After repeling the Muozinel Army) (Honored by King Faron of Brune after end the Civil War.) | Casualname = Tigre Urz (Amnesia State) | Age = 16(Pre Brune Civil War) 17(Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Male | Hair=Crimson | Eye=Hazel | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Alive | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Before captured as prisoner) Archer Imperial Stable Boy (as Urz) Imperial Adviser (as Urz) | Position = Earl of Vorn Family Archer Silver Meteor Army General Field Tactician (On every Army he joined in) Imperial Adviser (as Urz) | Weapon= Bow (Vorn Black Bow) | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Lebus Army (as Urz) | Kingdom= Brune Zhcted(Semi-resident) | Japseiyu=Kaito Ishikawa }} Tigrevurmud Vorn (ティグルヴルムド・ヴォルン Tiguruvurumudo Vorun) is the male protagonist of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Being the Earl of his hometown Alsace, Tigre is responsible for keeping Alsace safe from enemies. After being defeated and captured by one of Zhcted's seven Vanadis, Eleonora Viltaria, Tigre became her "prisoner of war" and ironically became Elen's primary support to gain influence in her name and became one of the proficient general of the Silver Meteor Army. He later became a renowned war hero of Brune after the it's civil war. Character Information Appearance Tigre bears the appearance of a 16 (17 years old after Brune Civil War) year old teenager, with a fairly tall figure and a lean, slender build. He is almost always seen wearing leather armor, even on the battlefield, and carrying a bow. Later on, his black bow replaces all others in his use. He also possesses crimson hair and hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Born as a part of the Vorn Family, Tigre would treat the people of Alsace with respect and care as he sees every Alsace residents as his family. His love for Alsace is so strong that he will defend the town at all cost even with his life is on the line and constantly refused to become Ellen's support. However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Ellen after his troop's defeat, Tigre suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his own town which is under Brune or the compassionate Vanadis, Ellen who have mercy on him even if he was the enemy soldier to Zhcted (though Brune authority labeled him as a "traitor" left him out of option but to stay in Zhcted until his victory over Duke Thenardier in their final encounter). Despite of his bravery in battle, Tigre is often sleepy whenever and he prefers hunting over trivial military matters, he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female peers, especially the Vanadis like Ellen and Mira who found Tigre is cute when he is asleep. However, due to his refined skill as a hunter, Tigre will awaken immediately in the presence of a hostile individual nearby, his reaction in this case is immediate, as he managed to pin down Ellen and draw a knife before she, a powerful Vanadis, could even react. Tigre is unflinching in battle and calm under pressure, usually taking his time and aiming properly with his bow even when the enemy is baring down on him. He is also capable of forming complex strategies aimed at killing enemy commanders without suffering from the scale of difference between the size of his and the enemy's armies, such as with the Mouzinel Army, which, despite being ten times larger than his, did not deter him from confronting and repelling their vanguard. Tigre can also utilize the soldiers he have and analyze every battlefield to know every strategical spots that will be a perfect place to strike back, bluffing, ambush or even stealth assault. This can make him a Field Tactician expert due to his tactics always succeeding in every battle, gaining total victory over the enemy that far outnumbers his army. History Tigre is born into Vorn Family, an aristocrat family of Brune that ruled over Alsace with benevolence. As a child, Tigre was trained under his father, Urz Vorn, to master his hunting skills and honing his archery skills. He was also beloved by Alsace residents because of his honesty and sweet nature. Despite his nobility status, Tigre's handicaps for only archery skills has became a bully subject and ridiculed almost by other nobility for his "cowardice", mostly due to Brune's strong discrimination against archers. Prior his childhood, he also befriended with Titta and even encourage her to follow her dream as a maid. After Urz succumbed to his rare illness and passed away, Tigre became the sole legacy of his family and elected as Earl of Alsace and the head of the Vorn Family. Two years after his heritage of Vorn Family properties, Tigre lived his life with peace and governed Alsace without involving any conflict. In one of his hunting, Tigre encountered a wild dragon and he was almost attacked by one. Miraculously, Tigre survived a dragon attack by blinding it's left eye and fled away from it. Tigre was also among of many generals called to defend Brune against the invading Zhcted Army. In one morning, Tigre slept late until Titta attempts wake him up while served him breakfast in every morning, which Tigre then drank the soup as his daily breakfast. Just as he about to leave the mansion, Tigre was held by Titta as she was worrying about her master/childhood friend's safety, which Tigre ensured her that he would come back alive. However, he remained silent as even if he could managed to survived the war, the authority disorder would definitely effecting Alsace and he has no idea what to do about it. Plot War against the Vanadis and Defeat Tigre participated in the war in Dinant Plains in order to repel the Zhcted army with 25000 soldiers. While on his journey to Dinant, Tigre also heard rumors from Mashas about Vanadis, brave Valkyries from Zhcted served as a prime commanders of the kingdom. In the camp, Tigre is insulted heavily by Zion Thenardier, the heir of the regal Thenardier Family, who viewed archers as no more than a petty criminals (like many high position members in Brune, except some like Bertrand and Mashas). Just as he is saved by Mashas, Tigre is downed, yet can't help himself due to his position being lower than any aristocrat in Brune. He has also heard of the infamous reputation of both Thenadier and Ganelon's ill: both princes considered war as lucrative tax income, Ganelon conspiracy, who considered war as lucrative proposal and considered other wife as his concubine harem, thanks to his position as Brune's Prince and immediately disgusted by it. However he remained silent after listened to more Mashas's words that injustice still remains even if he ever participate to stop Thenadier and Ganelon's atrocities. As the Silver Wind Vanadis ambush unit surprised the main army and decimated everyone, Tigre narrowly survived the onslaught as he became unconscious during the battle. When he finally awoken, Tigre was surprised over the mountain of corpses of the Brune Army; prompt him to think that the Vanadis's military strength was no push over. Left alone,, Tigre fought his way to find his surviving comrades, particularly Mashas and Bertrand, while escaping the battlefield. In his escape, he encountered Ellen from afar and seemly amazed by the of the beautiful warrior's charm, which later snapped as he knew that warrior was the enemy he must slay. Unfazed, he attempt to assassinate the Silver Wind Vanadis by kill off her envoy generals while shoot his last two arrows from distance. Sadly, his effort proven to no avail as the Silver Wind Vanadis deflected Tigre's arrow shots and him was cornered as Elen approached upon him. In a twist of turning event, Tigre's life is spared as his arrow skills and courage had earned Ellen's respect and mercy thus prompting him to become Ellen's first and only prisoner of war. Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz After his capture, Tigre received unanimous resentment from the Leitmeritz Army, for he is the first and only prisoner of war ever to be held by Elen; which erupted from the rumor that Elen fell in love with him at the first sight. This rumor is also includes Elen's personal bodyguard, Limlisha, who assumed that he was responsible for Elen's uncharacteristic mercy. He was then went to the archery ground where he missed all shots due to his weaken bow, thanks to Rurick and three other archer's sabotage the weak bow. The archers skepticism against the sole prisoner of war was short lived when Tigre proven his worth through his sharp instinct and amazing archery by injuring the assassin (the later committed suicide by bit off his tongue) that aimed at Ellen's. His bold rescue has made shocked archers and soldiers and subsequently earned their respect. Some moments after his rescue, Tigre is summoned by Elen to her office and was given an offer to be her subordinate while sharing privilage to her Despite her lucrative offer, Tigre respectfully declined the offer for the sake of Alsace's. In return however, he was given an ultimatum as Ellen warned him that he will be sold to Muozinel, the kingdom of slaves, if the ransom will not be paid within the deadline from Brune side. That ultimatum had left Tigre little choice but to stay to the Silver Wind Vanadis side until the ransom of his release reach to Leitmeritz. Exited the office, Lim asked TIgre about his refusal of Elen's previous offer, which he claimed that he cannot betray Alsace resident's trust nor Elen's kindness for him. During his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre began to adapt it's culture as if it was his second home other than Alsace. Additionally, he befriended with Rurick, who shaved his head as a sign of gratitude for saving him from execution. As days followed by, Tigre is then guided to the marketplace with Elen and he soon found her girly dress suit very well for her. While the teddy bear was given to Rim, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis in her kingdom. This leads him to be open-minded towards the Silver Wind Vanadis and somehow wished to hand Alsace to Ellen. Days later, Tigre was livid as he receives a report from Bertrand about Thenadier Army marching towards Alsace and began to razed it. However, he was stopped by Elen which prompted him reluctantly borrow her troops to save Alsace, with it's annexation under Elen control as the price. And thus, Tigre forged an alliance between her army and set their march to Alsace. Return to Alsace Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict With the Silver Wind Vanadis support troops, Tigre marched and raced to Alsace so he can rescue as many Alsace citizen from the invading Zion's troops. During the course of the event, Tigre managed saving Titta from Zion by shooting at his palm and made a safe landing, thanks to Ellen's wind. He is also catches an arrow aimed for Titta and shoots it back to the archer, wounded his palm and notices that his bow is broken. Prior his return, Tigre is given by Titta then hands him the family heirloom of the Vorn, The Vorn Black Bow, which Tigre found it very suitable in the dire situation. With the reinforcement from Ellen has arrived, the odds are now in Tigre's favor. Tigre then performed feats that are beyond what Ellen planned earlier on, shooting commanders and flags at improbable distances and laying waste to entire lanes with a single volley, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as his guard, he also witnesses for the 1st time, Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. With Rim's troops distracting Zion's ambush unit, Tigre forces Zion to act against his plans by tricking him that Zhcted had 2,000 reinforcement unit; but in reality only a 100 horse mounted soldiers. Finally had the perpetrator cornered, Tigre asked Zion the reason behind the invasion of Alsace and angry as he learned Zion's twisted reason is because he deemed the people are mere "pest". The duel between the general and archer is heated up as Zion taunted Tigre that archer like him are weak since he can't use any weapon other than bow, which Tigre tend to prove Zion wrong. The two of them engaged to battle until either one of them victory. Tigre was wounded with a scratch but Zion was inflicted even deeper as his torso is penetrated by the arrow that broke through his shield. Tigre saw Zion ran in fear and confusion which led his retreat by using his Wyvern to get away from the battle. Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach it. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female whisper by telling him to shoot the dragon. With his doubting yet he must do to get rid of Alsace's harm from good, Tigre then aims for to the dragon while command's Ellen's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it, which only disorients the Wyvern in misdirection. As Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know. Regardless, Ellen then stands by Tigre then prepares his second shot. With the winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion ,killing him and forces his army to retreat. While emerged victorious in retaking Alsace, Tigre wondered about the peace of Alsace under Elen's control while thinking that Brune, though the later shocked that Alsace is now under the control of Leitmeritz, which is under the protection from the Vanadis. As the Silver Wind Vanadis left Alsace, Tigre would look at the Black Bow in the room and wonder if he is destined to wield such greatness. Raising a Insurgency Army Against Thenadier Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Ellen vs Mira The news about Alsace's rescue has reach through the land, including Zhcted. Despite the trending news, Tigre lived Alsace in harmony until he saw Mashas and Lim staring each other in the Vorn House Manor's living room. While asked by Mashas, Tigre would explained the whole situation to him while learned that Thenardier began his move to eliminate him after Zion had died hin his hands. With strong resolution, Tigre told Mashahs and Lim about his decision to defeat Thenardier to restore Brune's peace, even if he knew the risk of opposing someone is more influential and stronger than him own. With the decision has been made, Tigre would initially suggested to send two letters; first send to King Faron himself while the other has to send to an possible ally, which Mashas suggested that Hughes Agure of Terrritoire would be his first ally. Hughes Agure: Tigre's First Ally Tigre and Rim then visit Augue for his troops with Augue's request to repelling the nearby bandits within the Vorgue Mountains, which they succeeded. Encounter and Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis With the Agure Family joined his insurgency army, Tigre and Lim were invited to Kikimora Mansion within the in theVosyes Mountains and reunited with Ellen. In the mansion, Tigre learned from that King Victor, the head monarch of Zhcted, has given a permission about his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis with one condition; any land he or Ellen fought, including Alsace, shall be marked as Zhcted territory. As the conversation continues about the other Vanadis, he saw Lim took the Olmutz amour and see Ellen's ill for the first time. He is then met another Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie of Olmutz, barged into the mansion after Ellen mocked her height and witnessed an ill relationship between Ellen and Mira as they traded insults like children's quarrel. The Earl of Vorn decided to intervene with his self-introduction to Mira, much to both Vanadis surprise until Mira finally spoke out about her business with himself, before he is further invited by Ellen to Rodrick for the hot spring tour (in truth Ellen found Mira's "business" with Tigre suspicious). During the horse ride to Rodrick, Tigre attempts to have a conversation with Mira about the business Mira mentioned & asked about his chances of defeating against Thenadier. While speechless over the Frozen Mind Vanadis's question, he learned from Mira that his chances of winning are none since Thenadier has a lot of allies, including Mira. Although extreme concerned through Mira's unfriendly stare, Tigre asked about Mira's view about everyone and further retort that . Putting that aside, Tigre tend to discussed about the scratched armor as well as the increasing bandits numbers around the area, much to his deepen concern as Mira did not said anything about it. Arrived to Rodrick, Tigre enjoyed his own hot spring until he accidentally crash into another room; watching a naked Mira in the progress. As the result, he was slapped by Mira. After the incident, Tigre soon learned that Mira is now marching her troop to siege. While Ellen suggested her retaliation, Tigre instead suggested that he will have envoys to sent a peace proposal to Mira, which they will force to retaliate should Mira. With both sides has casualties during Mira's failed siege, the Olmutz Army's sudden retreat has brought frustrations to Ellen own as she realized that the retreat was a diversion to trick the army. In order to lower the casualties, Tigre purposed his plan scout the snowy mountains first, with Rim's bear skin as his perfect disguise. The disguise was worked as Mira barely recognized him as another hunter who also hunting for food. He also learned the the Frost Mind Vanadis's soft side, which she have a hard position as a Vanadis despite her extreme dislike towards Thenadier, as he is invited to chat and drink hot tea with her; while guided to Olmutz without her suspicions. With Tigre's information route to Olmutz, Ellen troops begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress with little casualties than the previous battles. By the time he arrived to the Fortress however, it's security has tighten than before. While Ellen suggested herself to break the castle gates, Tigre told not not to be reckless. With his help, the gate is broken and the army begin to infiltrate the fortress. Tigre witnessed the battle between both Ellen and Mira as if they are dancing, with their lives are on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Tigre saved both Vanadis by killing another assassin, who came within the ch. As his archery shot is recognized by Mira, who is now angry that Tigre had lied about his identity, Tigre is slapped by the Frost Mind Vanadis and asked why did he go so far just to persuade her despite he didn't have a foot hold of his own. Tigre then answered that his army too wished to be a neutral state and for the sake of Alsace and it's future allies. He also thanked Mira for rescuing Ellen from the sudden assassination; prompted both Vanadis blushed red. Rivalry with Gleast and Ganelon Prior the victor to persuade Mila, Tigre would formed an army with Ellen in order to fortify the defenses on Alsace and defending it from both Thenardier and Ganelon in order to prevent them to capture Alsace. Tigre and others then waited for Gleast's arrival for the Orange Plains camp. Despite his earlier hesitation to bring the Silver Wind Vanadis along, he understood that a real commander is need if he wished to avoid doubts about his capability. When Gleast arrived with his horse, Tigre greeted him with courteously while watching Gleast took his interest upon Elen and perversely holding the Silver Wind Vanadis's right hand. Gleast's obscene behavior has irritated Tigre as he wanted to yell at Gleast, but fortunately, Hughes intervened and told Gleast dropped the chat and discuss a serious matter, much to Tigre's relieved and Gleast's dismay. But Gleast instead ignored both Hughes and Tigre and instead gave an insincere apology to Elen, further disgusted the Silver Wind Vanadis as she forcefully put her hand away from Gleast while questioning about Gleast's real motive. Rivalry with Roland the Navarre Knights Main Article:Dark Hero Conflict Some time after a victory over Ganelon Army, Tigre resumed to train his troops. During his walk, Tigre found an escaping Luniet and he was accidently bumped into a naked Sofy. After the incident, Tigre is scolded by the girls for the. During the conversation, also learned from the Gentle Light Vanadis that he is labeled as "traitor" by the Brune Authority, and seemed down as if his actions had dragged people of Alsace for his trouble. Tigre is then consulted by Sophie. Seeing the enemy troops are coming closer Tigre was then forces clashed with the army of the Dark Knight, Roland, who was ordered to subjugate them as rebels by the authority of Brune. As Roland's anomaly powers has overpowered Elen in a direct confrontation, Tigre intervened the duel and saved her on horseback from Roland's next attack, which unfortunately injured after he failed to evade Roland's attack. Tigre was laid unconscious while Ellen tend to rode both Tigre and her away from the pursuing Navarre Knights, only to be surrounded by after the falling horse. Thankfully, Sophie's narrow rescue has allowed both the Silver Wind Vanadis and him escape the battle. Weaken by his injuries, Tigre was then moved to the ward with the injured soldiers ward as Ellen and Sophie concocted a plan to deal with Roland's forces. Hours later, Tigre would awaken from his wounds and, with Titta's supervision, he is led to the temple of Tir Na Fal, the goddess of the night, darkness and death. Tir Na Fal possesses Titta's body and offers to give Tigre power if he can shoot her. Realized over her true intentions, Tigre fired an arrow from his bow and awakens its powers. As his will does not wish to harm Titta, only her clothes are destroyed. Tir Na Fal then disappears. Following this exchange, Tigre now heads to the battlefield. Tigre arrived on the battlefield just in time to aid both Sophie and Ellen in their second battle against Roland. He is immediately asked by Roland about his reason for his "defection", which he replies by informing the Dark Knight that all he did were for the sake of Alsace and his people. Accepting his words, but still considering him a traitor, Roland prepares to engage. Tigre demonstrates the powers of his bow, enforcing upon Roland that he has powers like the Vanadis. Ellen and Sophie witness this, and use their own powers to raise the strength of his second arrow. Roland managed to block the arrow with his blade, but it takes all of his might to achieve and leaves him content with his defeat. Roland therefore surrenders. The Dark Knight chooses to hear Tigre out, and comes to believe that he must directly confront the king in order to understand the true nature of what's going on in the country, he leaves his sword with Tigre, noting that he will return for it and that in the meantime it will act as a symbol of his support. Tigre was then dragged by Ellen from the camp to ask for his permission to return home and deal with the threat of another Vanadis, Tigre agrees to this, and resolves that they must both vow to reunite afterwards. News of Roland's death soon reaches his ears, and, as if spurred on by the absence of the Dark Knight, Mouzinel begins to invade the south of Brune. Despite have the knowledge about his position as the "traitor" by Brune, Tigre decided to lend a hand to fend off the Mouzinel Army. Mouzinel Invasion Despite the fact that the Mouzinel Army has overwhelmed his own forces with 10 fold of strength, Tigre decides that as Brune's citizen and ally of Viscount Augre, he has hold them off until a larger forces can be prepared and used to engage them. Due to he as a public traitor from Brune however, Tigre also knows that reinforcements will most likely not be coming to his aid due to his position as the defected from Brune. Messas and Augre move to try and recruit any available aid against the impending threat as Tigre, Gerard and Rurick advance south to engage it with 2000 soldiers under them. Tigre, alongside Gerard and Rurick, scout the size and scale of the enemy army from a safe distance. Realizing the fact that Mouzinel has taken slaves, Tigre decides it best not to kill them with his bow, lest their anger fall onto those bound in chains. Suddenly, a group of Mouzinel's soldiers appear in the distance chasing a girl. After killing the soldiers and rescuing the girl, Tigre is struck with a sense of nostalgia and moves to flee. Using a series of Gurilla warfare-type tactics, Tigre forces the Mouzinel army's general, Kas to appear near the battlefield and personally engage them. The general, hoping to lure out Tigre himself, executes a group of male slaves and then vows to do the same to a group of female ones if he doesn't appear. Tigre lures him away from the slaves and shoots an arrow into his head, breaking the moral of his forces and then forcing them to flee. After freed the slaves, Tigre is both criticized and thanked for letting the men get executed and saving the rest respectfully. A little girl above all, thanks him for avenging her father, one of the slaves executed. Tigre is later informed by Gerard that the Mouzinel Army's main force would effectively be 40,000, with his own troops exhausted and while supporting the additional slaves, Tigre decides to retreat from the impossible situation. Before moving out, he enters the tent where the girl they'd earlier rescued was begin treated and asks her name. The girl replies only to him that her name is Regin. Tigre's forces are later caught up by the Mouzinel Army and forced to engage while the freed slaves and their escort escape. To their surprise, they are rescued by the arrival of Mira and her troops as their enforcement narrowly rescue Tigre's Army from the overwhelming Mouzinel Army. Tigre and Mira negotiate to team up against the advancing Mouzinel Army, deciding it best to make their stand due to the fact that they simply do not have the energy or means to retreat. Using Mira's expertise in defensive battles, Tigre's forces managed to hold out against the Mouzinel army lead by General Kreshu. However, after some time, the fatigue within the army has gotten to Tigre's Army and and they are forced to their knees. Before Kreshu's forces finish them off, the reinforcements recruited by Messas and Augre arrive on the battlefield and repel them, effectively allowing them to force back their pursuers. Kreshu, realising that even if he is victorious here he will lack the power to confront Duke Thenadier afterwards, decides to retreat and flatter Tigre, even bistowing upon him the title of Star Shooter, so as to lessen the blow to his reputation. Following this engagement, Tigre asked if he can finally rest which. After being told so, he immediately falls asleep and collapses right onto the bosom of Ludmira, who then falls asleep with him in her embrace. The next morning, Ellen returns to the camp and becomes dissatisfied with Ludmira's presence, however, this news is quickly overshadowed by Regin, who reveals her identity as Prince Regnas, thought to have been killed in the battle between Brune and Zchted half a year prior. Prior Regin's refuge, she reveals that she acted as a man due to succession issues, and confirms her identity with Tigre, whom she met during her time as prince. Regin informs the group that Thenadier and Ganellon tried to murder her, and requests aid from Tigre in reclaiming the country from them. Tigre agrees to assist her. Final Battle with Duke Thenadier King Victor's Request After the conclusion of the Brune's Civil War, Tigre's reputation restored and became it's beloved hero. His fame was also acknowledged by King Victor after the Vanadis (Ellen, Mira, Sophie) informed the ruler to commends Tigre due to his valor for Zhcted. Shortly after Brune regained it's peace, Tigre returned to Leitmeritz under the request from the Zhcted Court and received King Victor's request to make his journey to Asvarre as Zhcted Emissary to find out what's going on at Asvarre and if possible to stop Civil War. With the request is granted, Tigre embarked his journey to Asvarre and bid farewell to Brune and Vanadis as he promised the Silver Wind Vanadis that he will return after the mission. On the ship at harbor he met Matvey as translator from Zhcted and another Vanadis, Olga Tamm who was disguised as a young boy with her covered cloth. Arrival in Asvarre, Foreign Land Battle of Fort Lux Main Article:Battle of Fort Lux Confrontation with Prince Eliot Amnesia as Urz and His Time in Lebus Soon after the end of the conflict, Tigre would join Matvey and the Vanadis on board onto a ship return to Zhcted. However, he and his friends under Torbalan's ambush, with a horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) by Drekavac as its support. The initial struggle against the Demon's and the dragons were difficult, even with the Vanadis with him. His ship and an escort ship was destroyed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) but Tigre narrowly managed to force Torbalan retreat after inflicted major injuries to him and defeating the sea monsters. In spite the temporary defeat of Torbalan, Tigre is nowhere to be found within the ship debris, even after the remaining survived ship reached to the docks safety. His disappearance would brought major blow for Ellen and several Vanadis that knew him well, including Titta after both Sophie and Olga confirmed his missing condition. Tigre seemly drifting within ocean until rescued by again by Tir Na Nog Goddess in his unconscious state. Without giving any thought, Tigre answers the Goddess's questions as he is teleported to unknown place in Zhcted. Tigre was instead drifted within to shores of Port Lipper and rescued by the local villagers. He was given a warm hospitality and asked over his origin, which he only recalled himself as Urz. Little known to him that the Vorn Black Bow was thrown away into the sea by a local girl, who was feared over its eerie appearance. Even without his family's treasure, Tigre's archery skills remained astonishing as he shot 2 of 5 flying seagulls with amazing height. Tigre's exhibition soon caught the eyes of Elizavetta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus, during her way back to Lebus. Later, Tigre was invited by Liza for her pursue for the remaining pirates. Tigre managed to shoot down some of the pirates, but soon ran out of arrows, which caused Liza reluctantly used her Vanadis powers to subdue the pirates. In a small boat, Tigre asked by the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis of his name, which he introduced himself nonchalantly and fearlessly as Urz. His introduction however, caused the villagers feared and he was forced to bow before her. Liza then asked a catchy question, her eyes to the villagers which everyone except Tigre give a reluctant praise to her. Tigre however answer, which caused him to thrown into a sea. To everyone surprise however, Liza decided to take Tigre under her care and make her as her subordinate. Without the Vorn Black bow in his possession, the amnesiac Earl of Vorn bid farewell to the villagers and followed became Liza's prominent vassal follow her to Lebus, Unfortunately, even with Liza's highly recommendation, almost all Lebus ministers found him as an unknown stranger with unknown origins. So he was positioned as the stable boy in the barn by Lebus authority. Hence, Tigre was hired as Lebus's Imperial stable-worker by its authority. Although the stable environment is unbearable, Tigre managed to cope it by living in the nearby hut. Tigre stayed in Lebus for more than 10 days, yet his life wasn't easy. Unlike his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre had to get up early from the bed and received unfriendly harassment from his fellow stablemen. While found his bedroom was in a terrible mess, one of the stablemen, Mark urged Tigre to give up to find the culprit since they disliked newcomers, especially an outsider like Urz. Despite Mark's warning, Tigre vowed to find the culprit as soon as possible. As the Stablemen Head called both for shopping, Tigre had Mark go shopping alone while he stay behind and wait for the culprit to enter his room. The trio did came and tried to messed up his bedroom, but this time Tigre caught them in red handed. One of the trio cursed him and began to punch him, but Tigre managed to blocked his fist and twisted his arm to subdue him. The later would let him go while he report the incident to the Stablemen Head. The incident would raised Liza concerns about him, yet Naum further report that her decision would soon brewed the jealousy within Lebus due to his unknown origin. Tigre was taken 3 test to prove his worth:Horse riding, Weapon efficiency and Literacy. Fortunately for him, all the test showed positive results and impressed both Liza and Naum. Tearful Reunion with Ellen Through negotiations between Liza and her ministers, Tigre was temporary allowed to join Liza for the war council to stop Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis, sons of King Victor and candidate as the next successor for the throne, from engaging a war. He reunited with Ellen but this reunion is a heart-broken as he didn't remembered Ellen. During that reunion, Tigre had a headache as he began to remember Ellen's name while defended by Liza to avoid further "confusion". As Elen and Liza argued further about his origins (Elen stated that Urz was his late father's name), Tigre was then confronted an agitated Rurick, who urged him to remember everyone especially Brune citizens. Tigre was shocked over Rurick's words until Liza snapped and give Rurick a fearful snare. Just as both Vanadis drew their weapons, Tigre immediately intervened by apologize to Elen for not remembering her and urged her not to bullying the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis, shocked everyone. Although his apology did upset Elen, it brought an unlikely truce between both Vanadis as they joined forces to focus on their same objective. While seeing the Leitmeritz Army set the camp from the other side, Tigre saw Liza left away from the scene and decided to give chase. Liza would thank him for the protection, much to his embarrassment and joy, and both walk into Lebus's main camp. Meanwhile in Lebus camp, Tigre greet by Naum and both having dinner while walking. He is also given a permission by Naum to join the War Council as their attendant, since Naum couldn't pick a better candidate. Tigre asked Naum about his identity, which Naum couldn't answer since they didn't physically met (didn't realized that Urz was in fact Tigre). As a fragment of his past memory began surface, Tiger's headache is getting intense. This would prompts Tigre's quest to find his memory while under service upon Eliza. He also learned more about Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's tragic history and her ill-rivalry with the Silver Wind Vanadis, further shocked that Ellen killed Liza's father. Though shocked over such story, Tigre would have Naum replace him for the War Council, however Naum respectfully decline since it would be his chance to learn about politics (actually he learnt that before the Brune Civil War). At the same time, Tigre was plead by Naum to take care of Liza since he is the only person whom Rainbow-Thunder Vanadis willing to listen. Meeting and Battle with Ilda Krutis It took 4 days of journey for Lebus Army to Bydgauche. This time, Tigre was allowed to be on Liza side to meet Ilda along side with Naum. They were greeted with welcomed courtesy, especially when Ilda bow to him in front of everyone. Tigre is then plead Ilda to stop the war and also asked the reason behind his war with Eugene, but his plea was denied by the Duke as he has no intention to halt his troops. With the Duke's refusal, Tigre could only follow Liza and exited the castle. While exits Bydgauche, Tigre and the Lebus army confronted the Bydgauche's ambush unit in one dawn. Tigre managed to shoot Ilda's horse just before his escape. His astonished arrow shot not only shocked Ilda and earn his respect, but also made both Vanadis stunned in two differ reaction: Liza was astonished his skills yet began to suspicious about his identity as his real name, though the later she dropped the idea due to her extreme denial; Ellen would seemly confirmed his identity, though she had to maintain her composure to avoid any possible conflicts, not especially Liza since she knew her stubbornness. Days in Lebus and Relationship with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis After temporary settled Ilda's against the Vanadis, Tigre went back to Lebus with Liza with Lebus Army. Despite his contribution for stop Ilda from escape and prevent the civil war, Lebus ministers and soldiers's remained skeptical about him. Afterwards, Tigre wandered around Lebus to seek for his lost memory. However, the search ended in futile due to the clues remained vague. Next day, Tigre confronted Naum and he was told to becoming the mediator between 2 villages,. He also learns from Naum that his mission as a mediator was actually Lebus minister's idea who. With only Liza and Naum as his prime support, Tigre went off to the Lebus's outskirts for his mission. Arriving into the villages, Tigre have .It took 10 days for him to settle the feud between the villages, much to all knights and minister's surprise over the smooth mission. Temporary Return of the Vorn Black Bow and Identity Crisis One winter, Tigre accompanied Liza to the Yaga Temple within Lebus's outskirts. Tigre has also concerned about Liza because her mentioned about her nightmares. While exiting the temple, Tigre and Liz confronted ten rouge soldiers who wanted his life and even denied Liza's warning. Even with Liza's powers and Tigre's archery, the soldiers strangely. Outnumbered by the resurrected soldiers, Tigre and Liza had to retreat back to the Yaga Temple.In the same time, he also confronted Baba Yaga, who demanded Liza to return her powers while watching Liza angrily attack Baba Yaga. When Baba Yaga transformed the floor into a hole, both Tigre and Liza fell into the caves. Miraculously, they survived. They confronted the two-headed dragons and the ten knights before them, yet Tigre had to watch Liza struggle to fought against her enemies and also concerned that even with her Vanadis powers, she cannot hold much longer when even the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's powers was ineffective against the dragon. Tigre made his timely rescue towards Liza, and called her to fall back after seeing Liza injured and exhausted during the battle. Without giving second thought, Tigre immediately grabbed the Vorn Black Bow's power and used it to slay the dragon with a massive thunder arrow shot. The dragon was slain, but it caused Tigre fell down and felt unconscious and caused Liza to worry. In the same time, was also strangely disappeared within the battle by a smoke-screen. Meanwhile, Tigre found himself in an unknown forest and realized that he is separated from Liza. Suddenly, some part of his memory began to surface, from Ellen's shadow to the names of the Brune citizens that he has once remembered. Regardless, he snapped and tried to find his way to reunite with Liza. On his journey, Tigre is confronted by four bandits and he was helpless because he didn't have any weapons to defend himself. He was saved by Damad, who killed all four bandits and called him to handle the corpses. Despite his earlier suspicions about Damad, Tigre had to cooperate with him and began to move the dead bodies to another area, before they sat on a bonfire. Tigre is then revealed his true identity to Damad, but he pointed that he can't remember any details other than his real name. Just before Tigre continues, he was pointed by Damad's blade who is now gave Tigre a hostile look. Powers and abilities *'Excellent Archery Accuracy': Tigre's ability with the bow is beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 Alsin) with unnatural accuracy (He can shoot small fast moving animals, or minute kinks in the armor even in his maximum range). Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. He also has refined hunting skills, which he commonly applies to his tactics in battle. * Sense of danger:He has developed a strong sense of danger, such that he will immediately awaken in the presence of a hostile killing intent, this reaction speed is evidently enough to catch a Vanadis like Ellen off guard when she used it to wake him up. *'Military Commander':Tigre's commanding abilities are comparable to most army commanders. Thanks to his experience as a hunter, Tigre excels in ambush and guerrilla tactics,. Additionally, while collaborating the Vanadis, Tigre learns how to handle field combat and sieges with complete ease as evidenced in the siege on Fort Lux. His tactical brilliance has been displayed by more than once holding ground against forces far superior to his own without relying on the powers of his bow. *'Expert Tactician':Tigre's tactics are usually aim to the enemy's commander with his bow, effectively disrupted their chain of command and sending them into panic. When this strategy alone is not an option, he would skillfully employing environment as his forms of psychological warfare, such as reading his enemy's tactics or convincing them they're actually fighting a force superior to what he actually possesses. *'Diplomacy Expert':. Tigre learned diplomacy skill from Lim and Mashas. With this skill, he can persuade two parties without spill any conflict, be it allies or enemies. Because of this talent, there are few conflicts in either factions. *'The Vorn Black Bow':The Heirloom of the Vorn Family, The Black Bow remains a complete mystery. The only entity that hold such mystery is Tir Na Fal, the " The Bow of the Evil Pagan Goddess", also known as the Goddess of Death. Despite it's unknown origins or it's methods of use, never the less, Tigre has won several victories thanks to it. It seems to resonate with the Vanadis' Vralt, thus charging the arrow with the elemental attribute of the Vanadis present at the moment and increasing its power by mixing their's in. The bow also possesses its own powers, and will which allows Tigre to fire off an arrow shrouded in an unknown black force it emanates. This shot is easily capable of tearing through walls or killing dragons with a single shot. It is later implied that it drains the users mental and physical energy or life force. "You remind me of your ancestor." "Do you remember the story of a man who shot a single arrow that killed himself?" Tigre first used the bows full power on his own after losing the life of Batran, the bow reacted to his emotions at this time and blasted a large hole through the ceiling of a collapsed underground cavern. The shot in question appeared as a black dragon rising into the sky. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front", "Tigre" the French word for "Tiger". *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" (usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 2 where he was unaware that Ellen sets a trap for Mira on the hot spring, seeing her naked as he enters the hot spring expected to be empty to take a bath and Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, caused the Secret Void Vanadis livid yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). *Many reader believe that Tigre is the core of the Vanadis attention and they are willing to fight to get Tigre. This Vanadis civil war initiated due to this effect and Tigre is the only object that they will fight for. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune